Showcase Red is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with compact habit, dark green foliage, freely flowering, fast rooting, good shipping qualities, and self-branching without use of growth regulators.
Showcase Red was originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in West Chicago, Ill. The female parent was Plaisire (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,708), a plant with a semi-double, medium salmon flower with medium foliage with light zone. The male parent of Showcase Red was Tango (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,933), a plant with dark green foliage and a semi-double, scarlet-red flower.
Showcase Red was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor in a controlled environment in Santa Maria, Calif. Showcase Red differed from both parents in the color of the flower and in its self-branching characteristics.
By comparison with the pollen parent Tango, Showcase Red has a more compact basal branching habit and a more upright growth habit. Showcase Red flowers 5-7 days earlier in the greenhouse than Tango. Tango generally has 1-2 petaloids in each floret which are larger than the 3-4 various size petaloids displayed by Showcase Red.
Basal branching is exhibited by Showcase Red without pinching or use of growth regulators. The parent Tango has less branching by comparison while the seed parent Plaisire has basal branching comparable to Showcase Red. Typically, Showcase Red will have 2-3 basal branches in a 10 cm pot in the greenhouse while the pollen parent Tango will have 1-2 branches and the seed parent Plaisire will show 3-4 branches when grown under the same conditions.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Showcase Red was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in a controlled environment in Santa Maria, Calif. by a technician working under the supervision of the inventor. Horticultural examination of selected units demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Showcase Red are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Showcase Red has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Arroyo Grande, Calif. under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to Showcase Red is Eclipse Red (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,959).
Both plants have red flowers of the same general tonality and generally similar foliage form. However, showcase red is more compact in habit, somewhat shorter in height by an average of 2-3 cm, has no color zonation compared to Eclipse Red's distinct color zonation, exhibits somewhat fewer flowers per umbel, has a smaller corolla diameter and has a hemispherical bud shape in comparison with the pointed oval bud shape typical of Eclipse Red. Also in contrast to Eclipse Red, the new cultivar sets no fruits while Eclipse Red sets fruit occasionally in field trials.
The flowers of Showcase Red give the overall effect of having a "white eye". This is not shown in Eclipse Red or the pollen parent Tango. The effect is caused by the gradation of a general red tone at the base of each petal, petaloid and filament to nearly white. Further characteristics of Showcase Red differing from Eclipse Red include:
1. Showcase Red has 3-4 petaloids of various sizes, generally smaller in size than those of Eclipse Red. PA0 2. Average diameter of each Showcase Floret is 4.0-4.5 cm which is somewhat smaller than the average diameter of Eclipse Red florets (4.8-5.0 cm). PA0 3. Showcase Red is flatter in appearance than Eclipse Red which has larger petaloids giving it a more double appearance. PA0 4. The general leaf color of Showcase Red (139A abaxial, 137C adaxial) is darker than Eclipse Red which does not exhibit the pronounced leaf zone observed in Eclipse Red (136A leaf margin, 136B leaf base).